


Warm Scales: First Steps

by TalosLives



Series: Warm Scale Series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Elder Scrolls Lore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Imperial Legion (Elder Scrolls), Imperial Legion Victory, Interracial Relationship, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Racism, Romantic Fluff, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Spoilers, Stormcloaks (Elder Scrolls), Unnamed Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Windhelm (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: After the end of the Skyrim Civil War, the Imperial Legion set out to heal the wounds that many suffered under the rebellion of Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebels. Captain Raler Statio of the Imperial Legion has been placed in charge of a new district in the city of Windhelm that is designed to be a home for the Argonians. As he prepares for its opening day, he finds himself befriending an Argonian named Shahvee and the two slowly begin to get closer and find their relationship slowly changing.
Relationships: Original Imperial Character(s)/Shahvee
Series: Warm Scale Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Elder Scrolls fanfic where an OC Imperial Legion Captain and Shahvee, from the game, have a relationship with one another. This is a multi-story series with the first story focusing on the start of their relationship. This is an Imperial Legion Victory that takes place about a year after the Civil War ended. The Dragonborn will be mentioned, but will not appear. This takes place after the Main Quest but before Dawnguard.
> 
> (Please forgive me if I get any character's personality wrong)

It was hard to believe that one year ago, Captain Raler Statio had been fighting for his life against the Stormcloaks in the Rebellion's final battle. Here in the steps of Windhelms high city walls did he and his fellow Legionnaires fight for their lives against the Nord rebels who fought with everything they had to defend their last stronghold. Despite their treason, Raler had to give the Nords some credit as they were some of the toughest bastards he had ever fought against. He was born after the Great War, so he had no experience save for small-time bandits and monsters of the borders of Cyrodiil. The Stormcloak Rebellion had been his first real taste in bloody combat, and it was as bad as his father said it would be based on his tales of the Great War against the Dominion.

They never tell you during training how much shit comes out of dead bodies, nor do you get used to the sounds of dying men and women screaming for their parents or gods with their final breaths. Not just on your side but the enemy's as well. Some of the bodies of the dead Stormcloaks had to be barely the age of a man or woman before they took the blue armor with the bear’s shield. Sleeping was hard at first, but over time you slowly got used to it. You had to, or else you were going to find yourself passed out over Skooma bottles.

Windhelm had been the worst battle he had been in, and the longest. Ulfric Stormcloak’s home city, the home of the Rebellion, where every Stormcloak that could fight had been summoned to defend their leader against General Tullius. The General had used everything he had to take down Windhelm: Imperial Ships firing flaming rocks from the water, convert units sneaking into the city to cause fires and sabotage thanks to the aid of citizens who were sick of Ulfric’s rule, entire divisions of battle mages sending bolts of lighting to break the stone towers, but the best weapon they had was the Dragonborn. 

He had never seen the Hero of Skyrim personally, but he witnessed the power of The Voice when he uttered three words in the dragon’s tongue and tore down the walls of the city’s front gate as if they were paper. It was like hearing a god speak, and such a god would not be denied his wraith. From there, it was just a matter of staying alive and killing as many Stormcloaks who fought to hold every tower, building, and street corner. It wasn’t until the Dragonborn appeared from the top of the steps of The Palace of Kings with Ulfric’s head raised above in his hand that the fighting honestly stopped. The Stormcloaks all but surrendered after that. 

Things had somewhat settled down afterward. While some small groups of Stormcloaks were still trying to fight for Skyrim’s independence, they were no different from the bandits that hid in the mountains. The only major problem to deal with was the dragon issue, but that was solved two months later when an entire horde of dragons was heard roaring at the Throat of The World. Rumor had it that the Dragonborn had killed their leader, Alduin The World-Eater, and the dragons united under a dragon who wanted peace with mortals. The dragon attacks mostly stopped, and few ever saw the dragons save for when they flew high up in the air past a town or two. The only incident that had caused some eyebrows to be raised was when a dragon burned down the Thalmor Embassy and killed most of its residents. 

Not that anyone really shed a tear over that. 

Raler was more than relieved because he had no desire to go toe to toe with a dragon. Plus, if the dragons now were allies of the Dragonborn, then the Dominion would hesitate to restart the war when one of the Empire’s Legates could summon an army of one of the most feared creatures in all of Tamriel. Not that it would be held off for long. Be it in ten years or a hundred, the Dominion and Empire would be at war again. 

Yet that was the furthest thing from Raler’s mind as he had to focus on more important matters. A year after the Rebellion ended, it was decided that all former Stormcloak supporting cities were to have sizeable Imperial presence for at least five to seven years to make sure the Rebellion was snuffed out for good. Plus, it would be a way for the Empire to reconnect with Skyrim's people once more. Raler, and a few others, were put in charge of the various districts of Windhelm or to reconstruct new ones. He still had to answer to the new Jarl, Brunwulf Free-Winter, but he as free to run things in his district as he saw fit. It wasn’t that Raler didn’t mind the responsibility, especially since he had been personally recommended, but he wished that it wasn’t in a city that was always so damn cold. _After being here for four years, you'd think I’d be used to this kind of weather by now? I miss the warm Anvil sun._

Still, it was a big week for him. The opening of the new Argonia Corner District was approaching. The Argonians, who had been forced to live in the docks for years, we're finally going to get their own homes inside the city walls. It only took this long because people had to get used to the Argonians appearing in the city and warm up to them. Far different than the Grey Quarter, where the Dark Elves had their lives massively improved thanks to the new Jarl. From what Raler heard, even before he became Jarl, Brunwulf Free-Winter had done everything he could for the Dark Elves, Argoninans, and non-Nords who were pushed around and discriminated against. Now they had the coin to repair their homes and streets, laws protecting them being denied service or jobs, and the freedom to worship their gods...well at least privately. The last thing they needed was the Vigilants of Stendarr coming over and causing more problems. 

The Argonians had to wait a bit longer, being so different from men and mer, but their lives had improved aside from the laws protecting them from discrimination. They were able to personally have their own say in the docks and run it so well that they were starting to rival the East Empire Trading Company branch here. Apparently, one of their own was very good at making business decisions. She would be one of those Argonians that he would meet today to discuss the district's official opening in a few days. Leading them would be Scouts-Many-Marshes, the unofficial leader of their people. He had met with Scouts-Many-Marshes many times and found himself liking the Argonian community leader. Unlike some of his kind at the docks, still bitter about their prolonged mistreatment, he was willing to work with everyone to ensure harmony between the races in Windhelm. This was especially good news since more Argonians had joined since the end of Ulfric’s reign as Jarl.

Scouts-Many-Marshes was determined to give his people a new future here in Skyrim and, while he accepted that it would be a steep road, he was willing to do whatever it took within reason. There was some worry that the Argoanians and Dunmer would have problems with both districts being close to each other. The long brutal history of slavery the Dunmer had performed on the Argonians, until they pretty much took over most of Morrowind, was well known. Thankfully, what few complaints had been minor and quickly dealt with. It seemed the two sides could easily put their differences aside when dealing with a worse problem: mainly upset Nords.

Despite the Rebellion all but finished, there were still followers of Ulfric, both public and private, trying to make a Nord only Skyrim. The Legion often had to step in to prevent things from getting violent or arrest those who had caused such incidents. Thankfully, most of the city's residents were willing to move on and continue their lives, but that didn’t mean some idiot Nord wouldn’t try something here or there to get one up on the non-Nords. 

Raler’s thoughts were interrupted when a knock on his door alerted him. Private Donasai, an orange-haired Bosmer, walked in and saluted. “Sir, Scouts-Many-Marshes has arrived with two others.”

“Send them in,” Raler ordered as he stood up, ready to greet the trio. He didn’t have to wait long as a smiling Scouts arrived with his entourage. 

The first, he quickly recognized as Neetrenaza. An Argonian who always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder and rarely ever smiled. It was no secret that Neetrenaza had responded to the Nords mistreatment of him and the others with equal vigor. Even after the fighting had stopped, and the Stormcloaks dethroned, he still looked at them with a snarl. Raler had to deal with the attitude of this Argonian more than once due to him arguing for more “compensation” for their mistreatment at the docks, but Raler and Scouts were able to keep him in check for the most part. 

The other was new to him, but he assumed this was the Argonian woman who had managed to turn them from labor workers to proud owners of a portion of the docks. She seemed no different from other Argonian women he had seen: green skin, horns on head, and yellow slit eyes. The only thing that got his attention was the Zenithar amulet she had around her neck. Usually, Argonians prayed to their tree gods, The Hist, but some worshiped the Divines. _Guess this explains how good at business she is._

“Welcome, I’m glad you three could make it,” Raler said, reaching his arm and shaking hands with Scouts. 

“Thank you for having us, Captain Statio,” Scouts-Many-Marshes answered, grinning at the Imperial.

“Please, Scouts, call me Raler. You know me well enough to use my first name,” Raler said with a chuckle. He turned to Neetrenaza, standing there with an emotionless expression, and his arms crossed. 

“Neetrenaza.”

“Captain.”

Turning to the third one, he found himself with a smiling Argonian whose eyes seemed to be bright and full of joy. _Perhaps because in a few days all our hard work pays off._

“Allow me to introduce Shahvee,” Scouts-Many-Marshes said. “She’s the one who runs The Ice Marsh Docking Company.”

“Pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” Raler said, taking her hand and giving it a light bow as his mother always taught him. Regardless of race, he was taught to always treat women with respect by his mother. “I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. It’s amazing what you’ve been able to do in just a year.”

“Thank you, Captain Statio,” Shahvee said with a warm tone mixed quite well with her scale accent. “It is thanks to Zenithar and our hard work that we’ve been able to make it this far. As well as the assistance from the Imperial Legion and our new Jarl.”

“Speaking of our new Jarl,” Raler said as he invited them to sit in the chairs provided for them. He sat down and began to pour some Alto Wine for his guests who they all took with a thankful nod. “He wishes to make the opening of the new district a memorable one as well as symbolic. He’s invited some of the city's nobles, the representatives of the other districts, and a few others to join in the celebration. Plus, it will be open for the public to attend. It would be a way to show that Windhelm is throwing off the past's shackles under Ulfric's rule and embracing those it once shunned. Bards and entertainers have expressed interest in performing, and various vendors from the markets would like to offer their wears. Of course, since this is your district, you are more than welcome to bring parts of your culture into the celebration.”

“Good,” Neetrenaza huffed after drinking a long gulp of the wine. “Lest we forget that we Argonians have our own ways instead of these stupid Nordish traditions.”

“What Neetrenaza means is that we will have our own methods of celebrating as well,” Scouts-Many-Marshes quickly said while giving a quick glare at his companion. “It would give everyone a chance to understand more about Black Marsh culture and our ways. A means to let us unite closer together. Windhelm is our home as well, and we wish to be welcomed as part of it.”

“Excellent,” Raler said, writing down some of the events, games, and entertainment that they began to list off. Some of it had to be turned down due to the district not being large enough, but nobody seemed bothered. “Now, we have to talk about the cost. You must understand that we cannot pay for everything, and we do expect the Argonians to provide us with some measure of payment.”

“ _You_ expect _us_ to pay _you_ to celebrate _our_ own district?” Neetrenaza snarled. 

“ _We_ expect _you_ to _pay_ for _your_ shares. It was the Jarl, and the Legion might I add, that had agreed to divert funds to pay for the making of your district,” Raler said with a glare at Neetrenaza. “The homes, streets, walls, furniture, and the hiring and training of new guards were paid for by us. We will be willing to pay for some entertainment as well, but you will have to provide us some measurement of repayment. It doesn’t need to be at once, and we’re more than willing to negotiate a contract for the payments to be paid over time.”

“Perhaps there is a way we can make an arrangement,” Shahvee said, getting everyone’s attention. “We can pay for half of the expenses over five to seven years, but the rest can be paid for in another method.”

“How so?” Raler asked.

“Our docks are doing very well, and some of the other holders are losing money due to being huge supporters of Ulfric when he was alive. He’s not quite a popular fellow anymore now that he’s dead and his rebellion along with him,” Shahvee explained, smirking with such a satisfied grin. “I estimate that they will enter bankruptcy in a few months to a year and be forced to sell their holdings of which we can easily buy. From there, our business will only increase, but we’ll have more docks to use. Docks the Imperial Navy can use with a lesser fee and reduce holding costs.” 

“You propose a special discount for Imperial Navy ships?” Raler asked.

“Solitude has high taxes for its docks, and Dawnstar is still recovering from the devastating dragon attack that heavily damaged their shipyards. Windhelm is closest to Morrowind, which is still an Imperial Province, so it would make a good docking port for Imperial ships heading there or coming over. Not to mention we would have enough storage space in our warehouses to hold supplies for the Legion. Plus, Windhelm has a direct route to Riftin. Which has a road that passes the Jerall Mountains towards Bruma. It would be much quicker than having to rely on Solitude or Whiterun. The possibilities and benefits for the Legion are plain to see and think about.”

 _The rumors of her do no justice. Already I want to agree to this deal,_ Raler thought with a smile. “I’ll have to inform my superiors and get them to agree to this, but I believe they will accept with little hesitation.”

Shahvee beamed so brightly that it made Raler's smile increase. “Thank you, Captain Statio.”

“Call me Raler, please,” he insisted. “Anyway, I believe that will take care of the finances. Will we need to change the date or rain date just in case?”

“I believe the dates we have are sufficient,” Scouts-Many-Marshes claimed as he stood up and shook hands with Raler again. “Thank you for your help, Raler. Know that you and those who have helped us will always be known as Land-Friend to us.”

“It’s no problem,” Raler said, nodding. “The Empire is all about cooperation with each other despite coming from different provinces. Something the Stormcloaks failed to understand.”

Neetrenaza didn’t even bother to say anything and just left without a word. Shahvee, however, gave a slight bow and said, “Thank you for your help, Raler. Zenithar be with you.”

“Divines be with you too,” Raler said as he watched them leave. Taking a deep breath, he decided to quickly finish up this paperwork before retiring from the evening. Perhaps it would be an excellent time to finish that book about Argonian history he'd been reading the past few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. The story is already completed btw, I'm just updating every few days.

“I swear some days it feels like it would be better to deal with a Giant Camp then to deal with paperwork.”

Raler couldn’t help but agree with his friend. After getting his first officer position, he began to understand why his parents were so harsh on teaching him about writing correctly. It was an old saying that the Empire was run on three things: Faith, Duty, and Bureaucracy. Putting his quill down, Raler looked over the last of the official reports he had to give back to their Headquarters in Solitude on their efforts to erase the legacy of the Stormcloaks. If that wasn’t enough, they were also reporting the costs and security measures being taken for the Argonia Corner District's opening day. So far, the only problem they had was a bunch of drunken idiots trying to break in and wreck the place, but nothing the local guard couldn’t handle. _We’re bound to get more of them during the event itself too. Hopefully, it won’t cause anything too serious._

Putting his writing utensils away, Raler got up and stretched as far as he could in his armor. He turned the sandy blonde Imperial across from his desk, who looked at him with pleading eyes. Raler chuckled and said, “I think we’ve done enough work for now. Let’s call it a night, Clasin.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Clasin Atrianus said, rolling up his papers and putting them away. “What do you say we head to Candlehearth Hall for dinner? I’m in the mood for something warm and fresh.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I don’t feel like cooking my own dinner anyway,” Raler said as he walked around his table. “Just let me change into my officer’s uniform. I don’t feel like wearing my armor.”

“Same here. Meet you outside,” Clasin replied as he saluted before leaving. 

Raler made his way into the room next door and began to take off his armor with a sigh of relief. The heavy armor clacked down onto the floor as he took off the chest armor followed by the legs, greaves, and gauntlets. Once he was in his loincloths and white shirt, he gathered the armor with a note to leave for his secretary to have it clean for tomorrow morning. He had much preferred to wear the officer uniform, which was more like a mage’s robe—a single dark red coloring of silk with golden creases at the edges of the waist and sleeves. The proud symbol of the Empire was in pitch night black on the corner of his right chest while his Legion number, IV, was in gold on his right shoulder. What was best about it was that the mages enchanted it so that it could resist the cold weather and keep him warm enough to not feel like his body was going numb. Grabbing his Imperial officer’s cloak, he made sure to place his blade and dagger by his side before exiting to the front entrance.

Private Donasai stood up from his desk and saluted to which Raler smirked at and waved him down. “Dismissed Private. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Thank you, sir. Goodnight,” Private Donasai replied with another salute.

Exiting into the cold night outdoors, he saw Clasin, dressed identically, waiting for him as he lit some flames in his hands to keep the two of them warmer. “Let’s go. Nills told me they got fresh venison from Falkreath, and I aim to get some before it's all gone.”

Raler didn’t bother to argue as he could feel his mouth watering over just the thought. The two made their way down the snowy roads, passing by citizens and soldiers alike who either nodded or saluted to them as they walked past. Taking a moment to look up at Masser and Secunda, both bright and shining, Raler took a deep breath of the crisp winter air and smiled. Skyrim may not have been home like Cyrodiil, but there was something about her that made you appreciate the nature around her while growing used to her ways. Curious, Raler decided to ask, “You ever think about staying here? Permanently?”

“Gods no,” Clasin answered with a laugh. “My wife would kill me if I ever requested a permanent transfer here. She wants me back at the Imperial City as soon as I am able, and I’m right there with her. I miss actual civilization, you know?” He then raised an eyebrow at Raler. “Why? Are you thinking of staying?”

“Maybe,” Raler admitted with a shrug. “I’ve grown used to this land and its people. It’s harsh, but there is a certain warm feeling to it that makes it feel like a natural wonder of the world. Things back home are always the same and stagnant. Here? It’s like an adventure every day when you wake up and walk out the door. You never know what’s going to happen. Plus, it's so big and open with space you never know what you’ll find waiting for you.”

“Yeah, like an entire infestation of Frostbite Spiders,” Clasin said, while shaking his head. “I would have thought you’d want to go back to see your family back in Anvil?” 

“I do want to see them, but that doesn’t mean I always have to live there,” Raler said. “Besides, both Anvil and Windhelm are port cities, so it's not like it would be _too_ different.”

“Save for the racial tensions, freezing winter, and the fact that it was the home base of a great rebellion,” Clasin pointed out, but put his arm around Raler’s neck. “Still, if you want to stay, just make sure to come by and visit me back home. I’d hate to never see my battle buddy again once I leave Skyrim.

“Sure, someone has to tell your son how bad you were at doing push-ups like your arms were made out of jelly,” Raler joked, which earned him a punch on the arm.

The two soon arrived at Candlehearth Hall, where they entered and were quickly greeted by its owner, Elda. “Greetings, Imperials. How can we help you today?”

“Two for dinner and drinks. We’ll be upstairs waiting for them,” Raler answered. 

“Sure thing. What would you like to start with?”

“Hmm, Black-Briar Mead. That stuff can always warm me up,” Raler replied.

“Do you have any Cyrodilic Brandy?” Clasin asked to which he got a shake of the head. “In that case, red wine for me. The brand doesn’t matter.”

“Sure thing, gentlemen. You head upstairs, and we’ll send it right up before asking for your order,” Elda smiled before heading back to the bar. 

“She’s certainly got a lot nicer since she was forced to open her establishment up to non-Nords more,” Clasin whispered as they headed up the stairs to the top part of the establishment.

“I think it's all the extra gold she’s been getting,” Raler answered. “If there is one thing that can make a business owner change their tune, it's the power of money.”

The two made it to the top where it was mostly a full crowd with small groups chatting or celebrating while listening to the bard play. A few individuals were drinking or eating alone in the corner, some cloaked or heavy armored. Raler made sure to keep an eye on them just in case. _First thing they teach you in the army. Never let your guard down. Especially during times of peace._

“I’m going to snag a few of the fruits from the table to hold me over,” Clasin said before stepping off. “Be back soon.”

Raler just stood there and looked around to see how things were doing so far. When he first came here, the Hall usually only had Nords with few other races around to enjoy themselves. Most of the time, you would see an Altmer or Dunmer eating alone, trying to avoid the Nords' eyes. Now Raler could see many Dunmer feasting with each other or holding a drinking contest with another Nord. No fighting or hurtful words being shouted out. Everyone was just having a good time with nothing out of the ordinary. 

Well, except for one thing.

“Shahvee?” Raler asked as he found himself walking over to the female Argonian dressed in a blue-colored long-sleeve gown. 

She had been drinking silently by the warm fire until she heard her name. “Captain Statio? What are you doing here?”

“I came here to have dinner with a friend,” Raler said with a smile. “And it’s just Raler, Shahvee. You can use my first name.”

“R-right, sorry,” Shahvee said before sipping some of her drink. “I’m just used to a professional attitude from Imperial soldiers. You always seem to be firm and ready for anything at every minute with the utmost seriousness.”

“Well, they train us to be prepared for everything, and considering we had to deal with dragons from above for a year and a half, it's a habit you can’t easily break,” Raler said, shrugging. “But I assure you, I’m just here to loosen up like everyone else. I am surprised to find you here. No offense, but I’ve never seen an Argonian in Candlehearth.”

“None taken,” Shahvee answered, smirking as she leaned against the chair. “I’m pretty much the only one who does. Elda and I have a business agreement. She provides food for us Argonians down at the docks, at a reasonable price, and I give her a heads up notice of any new shipments of rare foods and spices that she can buy early before the rich nobles get it. She’s a stubborn woman, like most Nords, but she’s not stupid. So every time I come over to discuss our shared interests, I take some time to enjoy the food and drink.”

“Well, it's just nice to see a familiar face around,” Raler said with a smile before noticing Clasin walking over with half an eaten apple in his hand. Waving him over, his companion soon joined him as Raler introduced him. “Shahvee, this is Lieutenant Clasin Atrianus. My right-hand man, you can say. We’ve been together ever since basic training back home. I’d be lost without him.”

“Literally, since each time you’ve tried to read directions from a map you always get us off course. Like that time we tried to find Whiterun and ended up in Morthal,” Clasin said with a hearty laugh before bowing to Shahvee. “And who might you be?”

“Shahvee. I’m the owner of the Ice Marsh Docking Company.”

“Oh, you’re the one Raler couldn’t stop talking about that day,” Clasin said, grinning. “The one with the brilliant plan to help the Empire while making sure the Argonians get just as good of a deal with it.” 

Blushing, Raler rubbed the back of his neck as Shahvee gave a toothy smile with her sharp jaw showing. “Oh, did I impress you that much? I’m flattered that I have such a fan.”

“A-anyway,” Raler said, coughing into his hand. “Why don’t you join us, Shahvee? Drinking with others is better than drinking alone, and we don’t mind the company.”

“I’d be honored,” Shahvee answered with a nod as they soon found a table the three of them could sit in.

One of the serving girls arrived with their drinks and took their order for dinner before the three toasted to the Empire and Windhelm’s future. Gulping down the sweet, warm mead, Raler found himself feeling like he was glowing with spring inside his stomach and let out a satisfying gasp of relief when he finished. “The Black-Briar’s might be a bunch of ruthless criminals, but they can make quite a heavenly drink.”

“I’m still not used to the mead and ale here. I miss Cyrodilic Brandy,” Clasin sighed.

“I have a few bottles I can part with if you two want some. It’s not my type of drink,” Shahvee offered.

“Oh, Shahvee, you are like a Divine coming to hear my prayers,” Clasin said with a big smile. “Still, you have no idea what you are missing. Cyrodilic Brandy is the best.”

“Have you been to Cyrodiil, Shahvee?” Raler asked after drinking some more of his mead. “Or did you come to Skyrim from Black Marsh? No offense, but you are as far away from the swamplands as you can get here. So why come here?"

“I am originally from Black Mash, but I haven’t been there since I was a hatchling,” Shahvee answered, swirling her cup as she looked into it with deep yet soft eyes. “My family were traveling traders. No different from the Khajiit you see on the roads. That was until bandits came and killed everyone saves for me.”

After that, she took a drink, and the other two just stared at each other with solemn looks. “I’m sorry to make you recall that,” Raler replied, lowering his head. “You don’t need to continue further.”

“No,” Shahvee said, before giving a small smile. “I’ve made peace with that day, and my family has returned to the Hist. I have learned to not let it ruin me. Anyway, I ended up traveling on my own and made my way towards Cyrodiil, where I spent a few years learning trade and business while doing the odd job here and there, but I was barely able to make ends meet. That was until an Imperial took me in and began to teach me while providing me with everything I need. Through him, my life began to turn, and he became like a second father to me.” 

She lightly touched the Amulet of Zenithar around her neck. “My teacher was a firm believer in Zenithar, and soon I became one as well with my dream of one day owning my own business. Unfortunately, my teacher died of a heart attack, and I left using the money I had to try and find a new home to start anew. I thought Skyrim would be a land of opportunity until the Stormcloak Rebellion started. I was trapped and was pushed around or bullied into losing my money until I had no choice but to come to Windhelm to work at the docks like other Argonians.”

“I’m surprised you’ve managed to go through all that and not end up bitter like some of the other Argonians,” Raler said with respect in his tone. Gods, even other races would be disillusioned with their lives if they had gone through such events.

“It hasn’t been an easy life. Sometimes life puts you in difficult circumstances you didn't choose. But being happy or unhappy is a choice you make, and I've chosen to make the best of things that I can,” Shahvee said before smiling. “And life has indeed been better over time. I now have my own business, with many of my fellow Argonians living better lives. We’re going to be allowed to live in the city and start anew in a few days. It only shows that you can achieve anything so long as you maintain a positive attitude and hard work ethic.”

“Well, here’s to hard work!” Clasin said, raising his class to which the other two cheered as well. Upon seeing their food coming towards them, he licked their lips. “And here’s to a good meal.”

***

After finishing dinner, Clasin decided to leave early, having eaten so much he felt drowsy. That left Raler and Shahvee to just chat among themselves while drinking warm hot chocolate against the friendly fire. There were fewer guests now, but still enough to make it feel like an exciting night. Raler found himself laughing at one of Shahvee’s stories. 

“Seriously? He actually challenged Scouts to a swimming contest while butt naked?” Raler laughed as he struggled to stay on his chair.

“I think he might have been drunk, but yes,” Shahvee chuckled, sipping her warm drink. “Good thing Scouts-Many-Marshes was able to drag him to the surface to stop him from freezing to death. Needless to say, we never saw him again.”

“Nords,” Raler said, shaking his head. “What a stubborn race, am I right?”

“Hmm,” Shavee answered, her tail slivering around her. “Mind if I ask you something? Why did you join the Imperial Legion?”

“Well, I guess it's the same for a lot of Imperials who join,” Raler said with a shrug. “My father was one, and I grew up hearing about his time serving, especially during the Great War. I wanted to follow in his footsteps, and I was the only one of my siblings. My older brother decided to become a blacksmith while my younger sister went into healing.”

“Does your father still serve?” Shahvee asked.

“No, he retired ten years ago. I actually managed to get a higher rank than he ever did. Now he salutes me whenever I visit which...wow I haven’t done in about three years,” Raler said, frowning. He thought of his family’s home with the morning sun rising over the water in Anvil. The markets bursting with life as traders call out their goods. His mother antagonizing his brother for spending way too much time at the Temple of Dibella as his sister arrives home from her night shift before falling asleep in bed. His father sparing him with their training blades while calling out mistakes before they get lunch at their favorite restaurant. 

“Raler?” 

Waking up from his daydream, Raler smiled softly. “Sorry, I guess I got lost thinking about home.” Glancing at the clock, he yawned and said, “Perhaps it’s time to get to bed. Do you want me to escort you back to the docks?”

“Thanks, but I will be fine,” Shahvee said as the two got up, left a tip, and made their way down the stairs. Elda bid them goodnight before the two of them were outside again. 

Due to their homes being in the same direction, they silently began to walk side by side with Shahvee’s tail dragged against the snow. There were fewer people out and about with a guard or Imperial Soldier stationed around every corner at high alert. When he got to the street he was supposed to turn, he paused and turned to Shahvee. “Looks like this is where we part ways, My Lady.”

Blushing, Shahvee giggled with a slithering tone before saying, “I enjoyed our time together. Perhaps on the opening day, we can spend some more?”

“Sure, I’d be happy too,” Raler said as he wished that tomorrow was the opening day. Shahvee had been quite fun to hang around with and was quite adorable when she smiled. “I’ll see you in a few days then. Goodnight, Shahvee.”

“Goodnight, Raler,” she whispered before walking in the opposite direction.

Raler took a moment to watch her leave...or more accurately watched her tail end as she swung it a bit left to right in a rhythmic motion. _Huh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was...Nah!_

Shaking his head, Raler made his way to his house and slept his thoughts away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The celebrations are here as our two characters start growing a bit closer. I also know that Shavee was a thief in her past, but I've added a bit more for her backstory. Plus, I'm sure its not a past she likes sharing.

The big day had finally arrived—the opening of the Argonia Corner District. Half of Windhelm came to celebrate with every Argonian from the docks arriving with all their stuff. Every one of them ready to officially move in and claim the homes they had been given. Jarl Brunwulf Free-Winter had made a big speech that formally opened the district, and the celebrations began. Bards sung out various tunes as markets opened with familiar faces and new shops opening their wares with special offers. Even the Khajiit caravans were allowed to operate inside the District for the day provided they had double the usual guards around them just in case. 

Raler smiled as he saw Argonian children mixing with Nord and Dunmer children as they chased after a glowing Magelight spell to catch it. Nearby, a trio of Argonians played with a set of unique wood and bone instruments of their native homeland. It had a catchy beat to it, enough to get a few people to start dancing. Naturally, ale and wine were flowing freely, with many daring Nords challenging Argoanians to a drinking contest with Argonian Bloodwine. Personally, Raler wouldn’t drink that even if you paid him a million septims. Small shops and cafes were opening with exotic Argonian food on for sale, mostly slugs. 

That wasn’t an incredibly popular section for non-Argonians.

Raler had initially offered to take patrol and watch for danger like the rest of the Legion, but having worked so hard on it, he was given permission to enjoy it as a reward. It made him smile, seeing so many different races enjoying the day without a care in the world. It was hard to believe that nearly two years ago, the idea of seeing such a thing under Ulfric’s rule would have been impossible. _Well, I hope the bastard is looking with regret wherever he is._

“There you are!” Raler paused and turned around to see a familiar face. Wearing a long white and blue dress with some kind of tribal necklace around her neck, was Shahvee walking towards him. Her bright smile seemed to have melted the snow around him. She seemed to have polished her scales and whitened her teeth for the occasion. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry, but I only just got permission to enjoy the festivities,” Raler apologized as he took her hand and bowed. “You look beautiful today. Is that necklace from your homeland?” 

“Yes,” Shahvee answered, playing with it a bit. “One of the new jewelry makers from Helstrom had this, and I decided to purchase it for today. Like it?”

“It’s very charming,” Raler said as he looked at the curious design. “What are they made from?”

“Bones of a Swamp Leviathan with certain oils to make it clean and stand out with various jewels glued in by magic. All planted with gold and some silver at the edges,” Shavee answered, smiling. “You seem to have brought your work clothes.”

Blushing, Raler looked at his heavy Imperial Legion armor and officer cloak. “Well, you know what they say about men in uniform.” Looping his arm near Shahvee, he asked, “Might I escort you around, My Lady?”

Giggling, Shahvee wrapped her arm around Raler and smiled. “You may indeed, Good Sir.”

The two walked down the street and made their way right. Time seemed to have gone past as they enjoyed the festivities that were surrounding them. Dunmer styled bread fresh with ingredients from Morrowind combined with melted cheese, cooked honker meat, and boiled Black-Banded Slider slugs (for Shahvee). Washing their meals down with some ale, the two made their way further down to watch some actors playing out a famous battle from the Second Era when the Ebonheart Pact was made. Of course, it showed the Imperials in a bad light due to all the problems they had back in that era, but Raler didn’t feel insulted and clapped with the rest of the crowd. It was quite spectacular to see all three heroes, each from the three races, raised their play swords in victory as magical effects swirled around them when the show ended.

After the play, the two of them decided to just walk around and enjoy the chilly weather. It was still cold, being Windhelm and all, but it seemed that Magnus’ sun was giving them a nice break as the two sat down on a bench to rest their feet.

“Everything seems to be going well,” Raler said, looking at the people enjoying the celebration. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Indeed, it’s better than I hoped,” Shahvee said, taking in the fresh air and sighing. “It's hard to imagine that things have changed so much since Ulfric’s death. And we have you, the Legion, to thank for it.”

“Well, it wasn’t just us,” Raler said, scratching his sideburns. “We couldn’t have done it without the Dragonborn helping us.”

“You know I met him once,” Shahvee said, which made Raler snap his head towards her. “He was quite a nice person.”

“You met with the Dragonborn? The Hero of Skyrim?” Raler asked in disbelief before leaning forward. “How did you meet him?”

“You’ve never met him? Isn’t he in the Imperial Legion?” Shahvee asked, tilting her head.

“Yes, but I’ve never personally seen him! I’ve always wanted to! I’ve seen his power during the Battle for Windhelm, but I’ve never really got a good look at him. Most of the time, I just hear stories about him.” Raler leaned forward. “What was he like?”

“Well, he seemed very curious as to why Argonians were working at the docks, and in the conditions we were in,” Shahvee recalled, crossing her legs. “I know he did a few things to improve our living conditions and helped get us better wages. When I talked to him, he was polite and asked if there was anything he could do to help.”

“Seems to be a trait of his,” Raler chuckled. “I’ve heard tales of him helping everyone from a Priest of Arkay in getting his amulet back in Whiterun to going into a Dwemer ruin to get a lost sword for an adventurer in Riften.”

“Well, I suppose I am very similar to the former,” Shahvee said while touching her amulet of Zenithar. “My amulet was stolen from me by thieves not long after I had bought it. He offered to go get it, and three days later, he returned with it. I was so happy I taught him a few...tricks I’ve learned over the years. Never saw him since. Not even during the Battle of Windhelm.”

“I hear he was like Sithis himself on the battlefield,” Raler said, shaking his head. “None of the Stormcloaks could damage him, and that he could cut three heads off with one swing. His power was unparalleled as he burned bodies by the dozens or moved so fast he was like lightning with those Shouts of his.”

“You were also at the battle, right?” Shahvee asked, putting her scaled clawed hand on Raler’s the moment she saw him freeze up. “I’ve talked to some of the Argonian Legionnaires who were in the battle. They said it was...horrible.”

Taking a deep breath, Raler tried to fight off the images that began to haunt him. The screams and painful looks of despair as both Stormcloak and Imperial began to realize they were going to die. “It is...I’ve killed more men and women that day than any other day in my life. Got cut up pretty bad, but our healer kept us going, and I never fight without health potions on me. I saw bodies of both sides pile up with civilians mixed in the middle. Some of the Stormcloaks were just killing everyone around them, even if they weren’t Legion, because they were in such a bloodlust. All that killing...I did just to take over a damn tower. By the time we did it, the battle was all over.” 

“...I saw some of the carnage during the battle as well,” Shahvee said with a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t at the docks like the rest. I had been foolishly stuck in the streets, and I was too scared to get back in the middle of the battle. The Stormcloaks were hanging anyone not a Nord while accusing them of being spies. Some were just gutted in the streets and left to rot.”

“How did you survive?” Raler asked, gripping her hand as she did his.

“I was very sneaky. Plus, I hid among the bodies and pretended to be dead at times,” Shahvee whispered, closing her eyes. “I kept doing this until I managed to make it to the docks. By the time I did, the battle was over.” She shed a tear and wiped it away. “All those lives lost...and for what? Because some bastard of a Jarl couldn’t accept defeat when it was there on his front doorstep? Because he didn’t want to admit he was wrong in his beliefs? That the Empire, for whatever problems it had, was a better option to side with then to divide us further for the Thalmor to pick apart?”

Shahvee growled and muttered something in a language that Raler couldn’t understand but figured it had to be Jel, the native Black Marsh tongue. Raler put his hand over her shoulder as she looked at him with misty eyes. “Hey, it's over. The Rebellion is finished. Our job now is to rebuild and make sure we build a better future, so those that died didn’t die in vain. We both have already started making that vision of the future work better. I mean, look at all this!” He spread his arms while smiling. “When was the last time these streets saw Men, Mer, and Beast all enjoying themselves without the worry of war, dragons, or other conflicts? This is a time for celebrating. A celebration for all that is now and is to come.”

With a small smile, Shahvee leaned over and kissed the blushing Raler on the cheek, which made him touch the spot. _Wow... that was...warm..._

“Thank you for cheering me up, _kal teeku,_ ” Shahvee said, beaming.

“I take it that means something good?” Raler asked, grinning.

“It means ‘my friend’ in Jel.”

“Well, I’m flattered and-”

“Captain Statio!” A voice shouted that interrupted him and Shahvee.

Raler could tell it was serious when one of the Imperial Legion guards rushed over to him with a winded breath. “Sir, we got a situation.”

“What is it, Private?” Raler asked, quickly putting his “Captain” face on.

“We just stopped a fight with an Argonian and a Nord. The latter was all over the former and pounding his face in before we took him off,” the Imperial Soldier replied. 

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Raler said with a heavy sigh. _Guess it was too much to hope for a peaceful event._

Raler turned to Shahvee. “Sorry, but I have to deal with this. Mind waiting here?”

“I’ll come with,” Shahvee said, looking at him with such solemn eyes he could tell she wasn’t even going to argue. 

Shaking his head, Raler followed the Private with Shahvee right behind him. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the situation where a crowd was forming. Some looked angry and yelling at an immense hulking blond Nord with a bushy beard. It was taking six Imperial Legionnaires to keep him from struggling, three of which were Nords themselves. The Argonian he hit, a more yellowish scaled one, was getting his bleeding nose looked out by one of their mages, healing him with Restoration magic. 

The guards were doing what they could to keep the crowd back, but it was clear that they were angry at the Nord for what he did. Raler nodded to the guards who saluted and let him pass before making his way to the Argonian being healed. One of the Legionnaires, a female Dunmer, hailed. “Sir. Sergeant Belvtella.”

“What’s the situation?” Raler asked.

“This Argonian, Meerios Pehrthees, had bumped into the Nord by accident when his tail swept his legs. He tripped, and the Nord spilled his mead,” Sergeant Belvtella continued, “Nord declared Meerios had done it on purpose. The Argonian raised his hands to calm him down, but I guess the Nord took it as a sign of conflict and started wailing on him.”

“Think he’s an Argonian hater?” Raler asked, eyeing the Nord, who was starting to calm down as he slowly sat down on a chair.

“No, folks saw him enjoying it like the rest of them,” Sergeant Belvtella answered, shaking her head. “I think he’s just a bit thick-headed.”

“Alright, carry on,” Raler said, saluting along the way.

He was about to make his way to the Nord when Shahvee touched his shoulder. Turning around, she looked at the Argonian and said, “I know him. He works at the docks.”

“Anything I should know?” Raler asked.

“I know he wouldn’t hurt a soul,” Shahvee answered, shrugging. “He’s a bit clumsy and has dropped things a few times. I can believe the story of his tail accidentally hitting the Nord. It's happened once or twice.” 

“Sounds like an accident that got heated thanks to a thick-headed idiot,” Raler sighed as he marched towards the Nord.

Raler could see shame in the Nord's face as he realized just how much trouble he was in. That or the crowd just kept insulting him and even called him “Stormcloak” as if they were already judging him to be one. Raler hoped that he wasn’t, or this was going to get real ugly real fast. _The last thing we need is rumors getting out of control._

“Alright, citizen, what is your name?” Raler asked.

“Roggnvar, Sir,” the Nord replied, nodding his head. “I’ve lived in Windhelm for about a year now. I lived in Riften, but I lost most of my money gambling and left for here.”

“Mind telling me what happened, Roggnvar?” Raler asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Grumbling, Roggnvar answered, “I was just minding my business and enjoying some good mead when that damn tail of that Argonian tripped me. I got mad cause I thought he did it on purpose and accused him of tripping me. When he raised his hands, I just reacted and started punching him. Kept doing it until yer soldiers pulled me off him.”

“You didn’t think that maybe it was an accident, and he was just trying to calm you down?” Raler asked.

“I already said I overreacted!” He yelled but quickly calmed down when Raler glared at him. “Look, I’m not an Argonaian hater. I don’t care about that. Riften had plenty of Argonians, and some of them were good friends of mine. I just...I might have just drunk too much. Swear to Shor!” 

Raler took a good look at him before nodding. “Alright, I believe you, but you still have to pay the consequences for hitting him. The fine is eighty septims.”

“E-Eighty?! But I thought it was forty?!” Roggnvar shouted.

“Because of attacks by...disruptive citizens, the fine costs were doubled to encourage a stop on the thefts, assaults, and property damage against other citizens,” Raler said, sternly. “And there is no getting out of it.

“B-But I don’t have that much! I make my trade-in hunting and selling furs, and there hasn’t been good game! I just have only fifty septims!”

“Well, you can pay the rest of your bounty in jail but-”

“Excuse me,” Shahvee interrupted as she stepped in between the two. “I have an alternate solution.”

“Ma’am, this is a criminal investigation you need to-”

“It’s alright,” Raler said, stopping the Private. “Let her speak.”

“Thank you,” Shahvee said, turning to the wounded Argonian. “It’s our policy that any worker who is injured needs to take days off while recovering. While I am sure your mages will heal Meerios’ nose, I’d rather him stay at home to fully recover.” She turned to Roggnvar. “Roggnvar here could take Meerios’ place on the docks until he recovers. We’ll also give him a small payment for his work. It won't be a full wage, but enough so that he doesn't go hungry. Once Meerios is done recovering, then Roggnvar is free. Does this work, Raler?”

“Hmm,” Raler said, rubbing his chin. “I suppose if both parties agree...”

“I-I do! I’ll work to make up my mistake,” Roggnvar answered.

“I’m sure Meerios will agree as well,” Shahvee said, smiling. 

“Very well, but Roggnvar will need to pay at least half the fine. Understood?” Raler asked, to which Roggnvar nodded. “Very well. Sergeant Belvtella!”

The Dunmer Sergeant walked over and saluted. “Sir?”

“Sergeant Belvtella, please escort our Nord friend back home with three guards and get forty septims from him to cover his fine. I also ask you to have him watched on the docks to make sure he works there to make up for his crime until Meerios has fully recovered. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” Sergeant Belvtella said, saluting. She turned to the big Nord and ordered her fellow Legionnaires to follow her while escorting Roggnvar away. 

Sighing, Raler turned to Shahvee and gave a sad smile. “Sorry, but I am afraid I’m going to have to report this. Sorry to end our time together so soon.”

“It’s fine,” Shahvee said, shrugging. “I should let Scouts-Many-Marshes know as well to make sure people know this incident has been taken care of.”

“Perhaps we can hang out tomorrow evening at Candlehearth Hall?” Raler asked.

“I’d like that,” Shahvee said as he turned around and walked away.

Raler made sure she was able to leave before shaking his head. “Damn. It was such a good day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter and the longest. I'm halfway through with the second story so expect that sometime this year. I hope you enjoyed this.

Raler had been hoping that today wasn’t going to be a bad day, but it seemed to be one for Legate Gold-Hammers, the Nord Legion officer in charge of all of Windhelm’s forces. And when it was a bad day for your superior, it was a bad day for everyone. 

Gold-Hammers had just turned into a Legate not long after the Liberation of Riften, where he was wounded in battle but continued to fight with his men until passing out. The man had been decent at his job so far, having replaced Legate Hrollod, who was dismissed from service after a severe illness. Still, for some reason, he was absolutely determined to drive out any remaining Stormcloak rebels or sympathizers out of hiding in the area. Raler had no idea why, but there were plenty of rumors. One that ranged from losing a loved one to the Stormcloaks to just being a die-hard Empire loving Nord that hated traitors. There were even rumors that he was a former Stormcloak abandoned by his comrades and joined the Legion for revenge. Regardless, the man was just that dedicated to wiping out the enemies of the Empire, and that included the small bands of Stormcloak resistance that still lived on.

“So, you found nothing?” Legate Gold-Hammers asked Captain Pundarian. All officers from Triune and higher were in the Legate’s office discussing the recent Stormcloak activity in the past three weeks. It was mostly just caravans getting robbed, but there had been reports of Imperial patrols also being attacked. 

“Yes, sir. By the time we arrived, it had looked as if they left two weeks ago. We sent out our trackers and dogs to find a scent, but they all ended up cold,” Captain Pundarian replied, helmet by his side. “Chances are they are long gone, sir. They know this land better than us, so it would take another three weeks to find them.”

Grumbling, Legate Gold-Hammers tapped his fingers on the desk for a bit before shaking his head. “Call off the searches for now. Send them back to base. I want to double the patrols and at least one Legion Unit escorting all trade caravans until we settle this. Dismissed.”

Everyone saluted before leaving the office and walking through the halls of the Palace of Kings. Clasin and Raler were the last to leave as the two let out a sigh of relief. They didn't need to report anything during the meeting, but it was required to attend when the Legate called for all Senior Officers to arrive. Which meant standing around in silence with as perfect of a posture as you could give. “Well, that was pointless,” Clasin said, shaking his head. “After all that work, we still haven’t found even a hair of those Stormcloak rebel groups. I’m surprised they still haven’t given up yet.”

“Well, the best part of it is that we got the people’s approval with us and little to none for them,” Raler said, thanking the gods in his head. It was terrific how peacetime could change an entire city's opinion. What was once the firmest and most die-hard city for the Stormcloak Rebellion had turned on it in less than two years. It always came down to people wanting stability and taking care of their families in the end. Not that the remaining Stormcloaks didn’t bring this hatred on themselves. The rebel Nords were now attacking anyone, Nord or Non-Nord, as they saw only themselves as the true born of Skyrim and everyone else either a traitor or an outsider that needed to be removed. It was a different mindset from Ulfric, who, while a person who didn’t trust Non-Nords, always did his best to lessen Nord casualties or prevent attacks upon the Nordic people. Now the Stormcloaks didn’t care to follow their former leader’s methods. If you weren’t one of them, you were against them, and they would rob or kill you in the name of their dead leader.

This made even some of their most die-hard supporters stay quiet. Many no longer saw them as the rebel heroes fighting impossible odds to uphold their traditions, but groups of bandits fighting for a lost cause. Some were even starting to say they sounded like the Forsworn back in The Reach. If any supporters were left in Windhelm, they were hidden and keeping their voices as soft as a mouse.

“I hope we just get these bastards. You heard what they did to that Khajiit caravan last week, right?” Clasin grimly muttered.

“Yeah,” Raler growled upon thinking of that report. “They say the kittens had their entire faces smashed while hanging their corpses from their tails. Makes me want to grab my sword and deliver it straight to their throats.”

Reaching the hall's end, they made their way past the Jarl’s Throne Room, where Brunwulf Free-Winter heard his people’s requests. The two were quiet so that the Jarl wasn’t disturbed until they were at the front door, opened for them by the guards. Once outside, Raler turned to Clasin. “So what do you want to do tonight? Our shift is almost over and all.”

“You sure you don’t want to hang out with your beloved Shahvee?” Clasin teased, which made Raler turn away with a huff, but it didn’t hide his red cheeks. “Seriously, Raler. You should just confess at this point. It’s been four months, and you two have been acting like a couple while not officially being one. I can tell she cares for you, and you care for her. So why not act on it?”

“Well,” Raler hesitated while kicking some snow. “I don’t know...I mean, does she really...”

“You hang out with her nearly every day, be it for lunch or a visit. The two of you are always smiling, and I’ve seen you look at the docks whenever we pass it as if you’re hoping to see her. Some of the men have a betting pool to see which of you will finally confess and when!” 

Raler paused and turned to his friend with narrow eyes. “You’re part of that pool? Aren’t you?”

“Damn straight! I got a hundred and fifty septims on you two getting together this week, and I want both of us to be happy,” Clasin said as he wrapped an arm around his friend. “Come on, buddy. Take advice from your friend. You and she would be a great couple. It doesn’t matter if she’s an Argonian and you're an Imperial. I’ve seen couples like that all the time in the Imperial City. I’ve even seen an Orc and a Redguard couple if you can believe it.”

“Alright, I get it, and no, I’m not bothered by her being an Argonian,” Raler said, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe you’re right. I can’t deny that I feel...smitten whenever I see her.”

“Soooo? The docks aren’t that far away,” Clasin said, grinning as he pointed down the street.

Raler sighed and shook his head. “First, let’s get something to drink before I lose my nerves.”

***

_By the Nine, how am I more nervous about this then getting into a battle?! Mara, lend me courage if you hear me,_ Raler thought as he walked down the docks' steps. The workers, having seen him plenty of times, nodded or waved hello as he waved back. _Come on, Raler. You’re a soldier, and you’ve dated before. Granted, they were all Imperials save for that diplomat’s daughter from High Rock. Just because she has scales as green as the Bruma forest, eyes as yellow as the sun itself, and a heart kinder than Kynareth doesn’t make her any different from the other women you’ve courted or slept with._

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Shahvee near the docks' edge tanning hides on a rack. It had surprised him the first time he had seen her do this, especially when it was revealed it was her old job before all the changes. However, it was a reminder of how far she had come, and Shahvee personally enjoyed doing it. 

It didn’t take long for her to notice Raler and got up smiling while wiping her hands with a wet cloth. “Raler, this is a surprise. I thought you were going to be busy for the rest of the day.”

“W-well, our meeting ended, so I thought I’d come by and see how things were doing,” Raler said, checking out the docks filled with ships, workers, and sailors getting to work. “Business is doing good?”

“Yup,” Shahvee said, looking at everything with pride. Like she had predicted, many of the other docking companies folded up, and Shahvee bought them all, making the Argonians the docks' primary holders. Just as she promised, the Imperial Ships were given discounted prices, which ended up tying close relations with the Imperial Sailors and Argonians. Some of whom were currently sharing a light meal together while laughing about something. “Everyone’s been working hard and working well.”

“How’s Roggnvar doing?” Raler asked with a grin.

“Oh, he’s doing well. He and Meerios are probably on break together,” Shahvee said with a giggle. “And by break, I mean in Meerios quarters.”

It was pretty much an open secret that the two were sleeping together. Apparently, the real reason that Meerios had been so clumsy around Roggnvar was that he found the Nord quite handsome. When Roggnvar started working on the docks, Meerios had just gone straight back to work and started to charm Roggnvar. Whatever he did seemed to work since the other workers could see the two winking at each other or spotting Meerios touching Roggnvar’s backside with his tail. Even after he had paid his debts, Roggnvar stayed on the docks saying he was making more money than his previous trade, but it was clear he stayed for Meerios. Thinking about the two made Raler remind himself why he came here and helped make him feel better about asking this. _After all, if the two of them can get together, why can't Shahvee and I?_

“Um, Shahvee?” Raler asked, getting her attention. “Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“Sure, Candlehearth Hall?” Shahvee asked.

“I was thinking...a place more... _romantic?_ ” Raler asked, nearly squawking out the last word.

Shahvee instantly started turning a shade red as her scales lit up like a fire spell. There was an awkward silence between the two as they stared at each other with Raler’s heart beating faster and faster. “I...I see!” Shahvee’s hands began to tug at her gown. “Y-You wish to take me out...on a d-date?”

“If you want to! I...I...” Raler took a deep breath before taking Shahvee’s hand which only made her blush more. “Shahvee, I’m not going to lie. I’ve...I’ve felt something with you since we first met. Something different from all the other women I have met. I know it's a bit awkward since we’re different races, but if Meerios and Roggnvar can do it, I can’t see why we cannot. I’m honestly smitten for you and, if you feel the same, I would love to take you out for dinner. Not as a friend, but...something more to see if this can work.”

The biggest smile Shahvee had ever given him spread across her mouth as her tail went back and forth like that of a puppy. She leaned over and kissed Raler on the cheek, making him feel like he had been dipped in a hot spring the moment her warm scales touched his skin. “Raler, I’ve felt the same way.”

“You have?” Raler asked.

“Raler, you are a kind and noble person. I’ve been proud to call you a friend and one I’ve grown to truly care for these past few months. I would be happy to go out for dinner with you and give...us a chance,” Shahvee said, nodding. “So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah...tomorrow,” Raler said, feeling as if he was on top of The Throat of The World itself.

***

Shahvee honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a date. By the Hist, it had to have been before she came to Skyrim. She had been so focused on working and improving she never once thought about seeking a mate. _Come on,_ Shahvee, she chided herself, _you’re going on your first date! Don’t think about marriage yet!_

Tossing her dresses away, Shahvee hissed to herself in frustration about not sure of what to wear. She needed this to be perfect and impress Raler, especially after the trouble he went through. His confession was something that Shahvee had only dreamed of happening. She had long accepted that she had feelings for the soldier she had met months ago but lacked the courage to tell him. It never occurred to her that he would do so instead. _I’ve never met a saxhleel and human couple before. I’ve heard of it, but they are so rare..._

“Shahvee! Are you finished?” A voice cried out from outside her room. The door opened a split second later, revealing a light green female Argonian with feathers on her head and pale blue eyes with some dash mark tattoos on her cheeks. Grinning, she leaned on the door and asked, “Well, I suppose going half-naked is a way to woo him, but I think you should at least eat first before bedding him.”

“Damnit, El-Meeka,” Shahvee hissed, tossing one of her shirts at her assistant. “Just help me find something before Raler gets here!”

Shaking her head, El-Meeka walked over and looked through her dresser before picking out a silver dress with black lace and pearls for the hem. “This will do. I believe he’ll have his tongue out for this one.”

Snatching it, Shahvee rolled her eyes before putting the dress on with El-Meeka, helping her wrap the robe belt around her waist before pulling tight. Heading over to her dresser, she was about to go for her makeup when El-Meeka stopped her. “Nope! No, makeup!”

“Huh? But I was going to-”

“Maybe for an Argonian you would look good, but humans seem to think we look really ugly with makeup. Go natural, trust me!” El-Meeka said. She began to get some jewelry by placing an amethyst necklace around Shahvee’s neck and a silver circlet on her head. “This, however, is perfect. You look like a noble’s daughter or something.”

Shahvee looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw her scales shining bright with her outfit. She made sure to wash and wax them very closely for tonight. “Hmm, think he’ll like it?”

“He better or he’s an idiot,” El-Meeka said before a knock on the front door was heard. Rushing to it, El-Meeka opened the door just as Shahvee was entering the main hall.

“Hi, El-Meeka,” Raler said, walking inside with a blue tailored shirt with a silver belt that held the Imperial Crest as a buckler. Over his shirt was a dark red-furred jacket with light brown trimmings that looked to be made from Saber Cat fur. In his hands were roses wrapped in silver wrapping that looked beautiful and fresh. “Is Shahvee ready?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” El-Meeka said, smirking as she pointed to a blushing Shahvee.

Raler’s mouth went wide open as he stared at Shahvee for a good long minute before she slowly moved to his side. “So, what do you think?”

“You look...amazing,” Raler said before showing the roses. “I got you these. Kind of cliche, I know, but my mother did tell me the classics are the best.”

Taking them, Shahvee sniffed them and smiled. “They smell wonderful. Let me just find a vase and-”

“I’ll take care of it!” El-Meeka said, rushing over and grabbing them before smiling at the two. “You two should hurry on to your date! Don’t let this stop you! Go on!”

Chuckling, Raler said, “I think we better do what your assistant says and hurry to our reservation.” He held his hand out and winked. “Shall we, My Lady?”

Handing over her hand, Shahvee smirked, “Please lead the way.”

Before the two knew it, they were arm locked and heading out the door to what would hopefully be a wonderful evening.

***

Early on, there were fears of the Argonians and Dunmer having issues with each other due to the Argonian invasion of Morrowind's province. Shahvee had nothing against Dunmer personally, especially the ones in Windhelm. However, like many other Argonians, she couldn’t help but feel some sense of justice for the brutal years of enslavement they suffered at the hands of the Dark Elves. Regardless, she held no ill will towards the Dunmer in the Grey Quarter District. In fact, they had been pretty helpful towards the Argonian Corner District during its beginning weeks. Helping them settle in and introduce them to city knowledge like who to talk to and who to avoid. Plus, having never been in the city, many Argonians got lost looking for the marketplace, the Divines Temple, Candlehearth Hall, and other places. It also helped that they both shared harsh treatment from the Stormcloaks before the Imperial victory, so there was a common ground to relate to. 

Since the Battle of Windhelm, the Grey Quarter had become quite an improvement from its previous state. The streets and buildings didn’t look like they were about to fall apart, and some of the bigger houses and establishments could rival the ones in Valunstrad. Still, it was odd to see an Argonian wander this late in the Grey Quarter, so Shahvee wasn’t surprised she was getting a few curious looks. Mostly since she was out dressed in such fine clothes while being escorted by her date.

Her date. She never thought she would be dating a human, but just looking at the lightly bearded, brown-haired, and handsome green-eyed man before her made her tail twitch. It wasn’t that he was super stunning if she was honest compared to other humans in her eyes. In fact, Scouts-Many-Marshes was often chased after by many females, and even Shahvee wouldn’t deny his good looks. But, there was more to Raler that Shahvee found herself drawn to that no Argonian had ever matched. His gentle and caring smile, the kindness in his eyes, and the warm emotions he showed on his face when working hard or being your friend. It reminded her of her second father, who pitied her and taught her everything he knew about trade and business. 

Perhaps, that was what attracted Shahvee to the Legion Captain, but those looks were only part of it. He listened to others and did his best to help them out. Raler didn’t care if you were an Argonian, Nord, Orc, or whatever race out there because he would help you if you asked him. Unlike other Imperials, who just learned the basics of Argonian culture, he was generally interested in the people he watched. Wanting to know their society, their history, and why certain things were the way they were. He was even willing to learn Jel, or at least the bastardized version of it that non-Argonians could learn. But most importantly, Raler made Shahvee smile and feel comfortable around. Something few had ever done for her in life.

“We’re here,” Raler said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw the establishment. The bright blue flamed lanterns lighting the three leveled building with a built-in garden gate led to the front door. Above it was a sign with the chiseled rock showing a massive star and moon design above it: _Star-Moon Delights._

“Oh, Raler, this is too much,” Shahvee whispered, tugging her sleeve. She didn’t think Raler would take her to the most talked about and fanciest restaurants. Even the Jarl came here on occasion because the food and service were _that_ good. It was a prime example of how far the Dunmer had come since Ulfric's death. “Really, isn’t this too much?”

Taking her scaled hands into his, Raler looked at her with a bright smile. “Hey, I wanted this to be memorable. Don’t worry, I’ve got the septims for this.”

“But...” Shahvee looked at the entrance as if it was the gate of Oblivion itself. “I’m not...I’m not the right class. I’m just...”

“The owner of one of the most successful docks and trade businesses in all of Windhelm? Maybe Skyrim?” Raler said, smirking. “One that has close relations with the Imperial Legion?”

“W-well, it's not just that...” Shahvee sighed, looking down. “Argonians don’t go to places like this...not even in Cyrodiil.” 

There was a small pause before Raler put his arms on her shoulders. Looking up, he winked and said, “Then I guess you’ll be the first. Besides, if we get eyes on us, it just will make everyone see how beautiful you look.”

That made Shahvee’s heart start beating twice as fast. _Beautiful? Nobody’s ever called me that..._

“Come on, let's get inside and get seated,” Raler said, guiding her through the game. 

Shahvee took a deep breath and steeled herself for what felt like entering a troll cave. The inside was just as fancy as the outside. The stone floor was polished white with the walls and ceilings designed to emirate the Night Sky of Azura with glowing bright lights shaped like stars powered by magic. In the center, levitating above in the middle of the entire establishment, a giant glowing orb, designed to look like the moon, was spinning ever slowly. All three floors were filled with tables and chairs of red and blue with stairs leading up and down. The bottom floor was wide enough to fit over forty people while the other two floors above that were designed like a ring around the giant glowing fake moon. You could look over the railing and see below while catching the glowing orbs wonder. Musicians played soft and harmonious music that echoed in the air with Dunmer waiters walking back and forth to serve the many guests. 

There were Dunmer, Nords, Altmer, Imperials, and even a fancy dressed Redguard couple. All in clothing and jewels that Shahvee couldn’t afford. It only made her feel more out of place, but she just inched closer to Raler to calm herself down as he wrapped his arm around her. Guiding her to the front desk, Raler addressed a Dunmer lady in a dark blue and silver gown who smiled at them. “Welcome to Star-Moon Delights. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, two under the name Raler Statio.”

Checking her list, the Dark Elf nodded before motioning one of the waiters over. “Please follow your waiter. You’ll be seated shortly.”

Their waiter bowed before guiding the couple up the nearby stairs to the second floor. They only had to walk a little further before seated in a table for two by the nearby wall. The waiter handed them their menus. “Our House Specials are on the back. My name is Slyak, and I will be your waiter for this evening. Is there anything I can get you to drink?”

“Surilie Syrah Wine,” Raler answered. 

“Same, but with water on the side,” Shahvee replied. 

Slyak nodded before leaving the two to themselves. There were no words spoken as the two merely glanced at each other while giving small smiles and blushes. It was a bit worrisome for Shahvee since she had talked with Raler multiple times before. _This is silly, Shahvee. You’ve spoken to him nearly every day since you met. This doesn’t change anything._

Their drinks soon arrived, and the two agreed to wait on ordering for a while as they sipped their wine. It seemed to help loosen Raler’s tongue as he soon asked, “So, do you feel as nervous as I do?”

Snorting, Shahvee asked, “That obvious?”

“Kinda, but I feel the same way,” Raler admitted as he leaned back against the chair. “Well, why don’t we do something simple to break the ice?”

“Such as?” Shahvee asked, taking another sip.

“I’ll ask a question, and you give an answer. Then you do the same for me. Anything we don’t want to answer, we just say so, and another question is given,” Raler explained. “Does that sound good?”

“But we know so much about each other,” Shahvee pointed out.

“Well, let’s get a bit creative. Hmm,” Raler rubbed his chin for a minute before snapping his fingers. “What’s one province you would like to visit that you have never visited?”

“Hmm,” Shahvee thought for a few seconds before admitting her answer. “High Rock. I’ve always wanted to see Daggerfall’s markets.” Tapping her digits on the table, she thought about her question before grinning. “Have you ever dated or slept with someone outside of humans?”

“Wow, hardball on the first try,” Raler chuckled before taking a long slip. “One time, I slept with a diplomat’s daughter from High Rock. I was in charge of protecting her, but we both got drunk and woke up in the same bed.” He smiled. “Okay, next question. If you were a mage, what magic would you learn?”

“Alteration. Mostly for the ability to Transmute stuff,” Shahvee answered. “Favorite book?”

“The Hope of the Redoran,” Raler admitted. “My mother used to read it to me all the time growing up.”

Back and forth, the questions ranged as they continued to do this even after ordering and getting their meal. Shahvee had learned of things that she never would have known, like how Raler’s brother was always getting into trouble for his “dedication” to Lady Debellia back home. Or how the big brave Legion Captain was terrified of ghosts and spirits. The funniest thing had to be learning that Raler and Clasin got back at a rival unit in basic training by painting all their armor bright pink, which they were forced to wear for the day. It nearly made the soup she ordered come out of her nose. 

That being said, Shahvee had given answers that she hadn’t told in some time. Like how her first kiss was a Kaijit of all things based on her older brother's dare. How she suspected Neetrenaza had feelings for Scouts due to how much he stared at his backside. And finally admitting the truth of her past...

“So, you were a thief?” Raler said, wiping his mouth after finishing the last of his stake.

“It’s not a past I’m proud of, but yes,” Shahvee sighed, looking at the bright fake moon. “I had to do what I needed to survive. I robbed a few stalls or homes for food or money—pickpocket wallets at the markets. Even snuck into a carriage one time and took off with a bag of what I thought was gold but turned out to be chopped carrots. I never killed or hurt anyone, and I never tried to contact the Thieves Guild.” 

“What changed?” Raler asked.

“I met my second father,” Shahvee answered, smiling. “He caught me trying to take one of his fur coats in his bedroom and caught me. I thought he would get the guard and send me off to jail, but instead, he saw how hungry I looked and invited me for dinner. Said I could avoid jail if I did some work around the house for him, and in return, I got a bed and fresh food. I couldn’t agree fast enough. Two weeks later, I was staying with him permanently and learning from him since he didn’t have anything better to do. Those years...they were great.”

“I wish I met him,” Raler said, reaching out and touching her hand. “I bet he would be proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Shahvee said, feeling her eyes get a bit misty. “Not just for the compliment, but all of this...I’ve never been treated in such a way.”

“It’s just my way of showing how much I care for you, Shahvee,” Raler answered, as the check soon arrived. “Shall we head on out?”

Shahvee nodded as she took one last look at the giant moon. _Maybe we can come back here again. I like this place._

***

The two soon arrived back at Shahvee’s house in her district, where she slowly opened her door but paused. Turning to Raler, she smiled and soon wrapped her arms around him. He went stiff for a minute before returning the hug. “I loved our date tonight...”

“Great...then can we do another tomorrow?” Raler asked, grinning.

Reaching upward, Shahvee closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. It felt weird, kissing a non-scale face, but soon that feeling faded to one of pleasure. He was so soft. So gentle. So warm. Like his lips alone were made by Magnus himself. He could feel his arms wrap around her waist as he drew her in closer. Her breasts pressed against his thick chest as she continued to lock her lips with his. It was like being in pure bliss with nothing else mattering around the world. He soon ended the kiss, but gazing into his bright green eyes made it clear that he enjoyed just as much as she did from that glimmer she saw.

“Wow...” He whispered. 

“Yeah,” Shahvee replied before gently giving one last kiss on the lips. “See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” he replied as Shahvee slowly walked away and opened her door.

She closed it behind her, but not before giving one last wink. When it was closed, she sighed and held her hand to hear her heart while feeling it flutter inside. All she could think, and later dream about, was what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
